guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon details
Every weapon in Guild Wars has different details associated with it that determine how that weapon will behave in combat. This page aims to clarify those details. Type Many weapons are tied to an attribute. For example, bows are tied to Marksmanship and axes are tied to Axe Mastery. Often the weapon will require some proficiency in a given attribute in order to behave as expected. This is often shown in the game as Fire Dmg: 11–22 (Req. 11 Divine Favor). This means that the weapon will only do 11–22 Fire damage if the player has 11 Divine Favor, otherwise the damage will be considerably lower. Damage Type As mentioned above there are a number of different damage types. Damage types unavailable to weapons are not listed. *Physical **Blunt **Piercing **Slashing *Elemental **Cold **Earth **Fire **Lightning *Other **Chaos **Dark **Holy Damage Range Every weapon deals a certain amount of damage in combat and this is usually displayed as a range in the game. For example a starter weapon might do 2–4 damage, whereas a weapon from further into the game might do 10–17 damage. Minimum Damage This describes the lowest possible damage range that a weapon is known to deal, i.e. it is the damage dealt by the worst weapon of that type. If you find a weapon article and you know of a lower range than the value shown then you should replace it. Maximum Damage This describes the highest possible damage range that a weapon is known to deal, i.e. it is the damage dealt by the best weapon of that type. If you find a weapon article and you know of a higher range than the value shown then you should replace it. Bonus This should list known bonuses associated with weapons of this type excluding those bonuses add with Weapon Upgrades. You can tell if a weapon is potentially upgraded in some way because it will not have a standard name. For example, a Holy Staff with an upgrade might be called a "Something Holy Staff", a "Holy Staff of Something" or a "Something Holy Staff of Something". Please be careful when identifying bonuses not to include bonuses given by an upgrade. Sometimes you can hit a glitch where purple items don't have any mods, or blue items (example: Fiery Dragon Sword) are suppose to be blue but can sometimes turn out white. This glitch was fixed a while back, and you can no longer get purple or gold items without mods on them. Any items before the fix still exist, but most of them were considered useless and sold to traders, and are now considered rare items. Bows Bows have extra details associated with them. These details are not listed on items in the game, but they have been calculated by players, and are referred to in-game on the Isle of the Nameless. Maximum Range The estimated maximum range of a bow on flat ground in units of aggro circle radius. This value might not be accurate and is only an estimation of the bow's capacity. Refire Speed The amount of time taken for the bow to be reloaded and shot. Flight Time The length of time between firing a shot and hitting a target, measured at a standard range. Category:Game mechanics